


it's a small world after all

by bree_myers



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Biadore, Disneyland, Gen, M/M, Road Trip, basically a big season 7 orgy, jalaska, laganja's here so death drops galore, shalaska, shinx?? is that what it's called, trixya - Freeform, witney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bree_myers/pseuds/bree_myers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it starts with adore and ends with mickey mouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a small world after all

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the story, only drag names will be used. (And female pronouns for everyone but Willam and Jinkx, because as far as i'm aware violet is okay with both female and male pronouns) Also all the queens are single in this story.

     Violet has her head on Adore's lap, listening to the singer ramble on about things she thinks are 'fucking cool' and occasionally interjecting with a 'fuck yeah' or a 'fuck that' when it happens. 

"You know what else would be cool as fuck? Going to Disneyland with some of the other queens. I've never gone and it would be so fucking cool to experience it for the first time with people just as crazy as me." 

Violet's mind is pulled to a full stop as Adore continues on, unaware of the effect her words have brought on the younger queen.

"I- Wait, shut up, Adore." 

"What? Why?" 

"Because we should totally do that." 

And then it begins.

* * *

     The first thing they do is decide who they would want to come. Violet is insistent upon Pearl and Miss Fame (and after a bit of thought, Katya), whereas Adore refuses to sway from Bianca and Courtney.  Violet concedes to Laganja as long as Max is also welcome, and they agree that if Katya and Laganja are coming, then Trixie and Gia should also be invited. 

Adore is the one who brings up Alaska, prompting Violet to add Willam to the list in order to keep AAA intact. Eventually, both Sharon and Jinkx are pulled into the equation and the list is finished when Violet states "Jesus fuck we're bringing Battle of the Seasons to Disneyland." 

* * *

    The next step is inviting everyone, they can't plan the trip without figuring out everyone's schedules, nor can they start booking rooms and flights for people who aren't going to show up.

With a combination of exaggeration (Violet) and pleading (Adore) they manage to convince all of the queens to come along with them, and even manage to set a date.

They'll be staying at Castle Inn for four days (a number that makes Violet gag in a not so great way, claiming that it's 'weird') and will be taking two cars up to Disneyland. Adore's childish excitement manage to make Violet agree to play 'cheerleader' of her car, making sure to keep everyone's spirits up while Adore does the same in hers.

The last step is setting up the rooms, and while putting the 'ABC of Drag' in one room is an easy choice, it's difficult to split up the season 7 queens.

Eventually, Violet ends up in a room with Pearl and Miss Fame while Trixie and Katya are placed together. Max is roomed with Jinkx and Alaska, and Laganja makes an obvious pair with Gia. Leaving the two season four queens, Willam and Sharon, to be placed in a room together, and Violet reminds herself to keep an eye on their alcohol intake. 

* * *

     Shortly after they finish planning, Adore has to leave to catch her flight. It'll be another three weeks before they see each other again, another five before they head to Disneyland, but their goodbyes are hardly melancholy. Violet needs to start packing, she has to be at the airport in a few hours, and while she normally dreads piling all of her things into her bags, she's unable to wipe the smile from her face this time around. 


End file.
